


Mutually Beneficial

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Supernatural Sins [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hunters lead lonely and stressful lives for the job.  So, often hunters would team up and help each other find relief.  John finally decided he needed some relief.  So, he heads to the Roadhouse to find a hunting partner.  One found him.
Relationships: John Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Mutually Beneficial

In the world of hunters, common social constructs didn’t really apply. Hunters risked their hides every day and lead nomadic lives. Lonely lives too. And were packed on with unimaginable levels or stress and pressure every minute of every day. Eventually, the hidden community adopted a way of relieving pent up stress and emotion that came with the job they had.

Hunters started pairing up and making mutually beneficial arrangements with each other. They’d ride together, watch each other’s backs on hunts, and help each other out when they needed to get release. It beat picking up new people in bars or going to strip clubs.

John Winchester wasn’t interested in making one of those arrangements for a long time when he got into the hunting business. He started out as a fresh widower with two young boys. He couldn’t move on from Mary and he didn’t want to. He just focused on finding the thing that killed her and teaching his boys how to defend themselves so they could follow him into the new family business.

He had his moments where he just needed some relief. He had his one-night stands. But it left him feeling like an asshole. He had to lie to them, keep secrets, sneak out when they fell asleep and get on the road again. Unless they were someone he saved from a nasty monster. There were more than a few grateful women out there who wanted to ‘thank’ him. But those felt hollow too. They didn’t really understand his life.

Eventually he heard about these mutual arrangements. He ran into a hunter called Bill Harvelle who said he met his wife that way. It wasn’t all that rare. A lot of hunters teamed up for a while or for one hunt only and took out their pent-up sexual tension on each other. And it was all good.

John didn’t think he needed that. But he’d be lying if he said he never had some pent-up energy he needed to get out.

He was happy as could be when his youngest, Sammy, said he got into college. He got him his own gun and knife and survival kit and a round of code words to use over the phone when they checked in with each other, and then hopped on the road again. Dean stayed with him, they made good partners. But occasionally, they split up to take on their own hunts. His boys were grown up, he didn’t need to protect them 24/7 with a watchful eye anymore. They had their own lives.

To show Dean some extra trust, he gave him the Impala. He bought a tough looking truck off Bobby and used that to get around. And it was like being on his own, alone in a motel room without his boys monitoring him, that pent up tension inside him built up and got harder to ignore. Or relieve on his own. And now he was older. It was difficult to pick women up unless they had a complex or had really let themselves go.

So, when he finally decided to try and seek out a mutually beneficial arrangement, he knew he only had one place to go. The Roadhouse.

Bill and Ellen ran the place, and it was a go-to hunter hang out and pass-through. And hunters seeking arrangements often ran into each there. So, he figured it was the best place for him to start looking for a hunting partner.

When he got there, it was more crowded than usual. He figured hunting had been slow, so hunters were filling the free time with booze and pool. Some were grumpy old men like him – older, really – and some were green. And some were in between. There was a fair number of women there too. So, hopefully he’d have some luck. But he also knew it wouldn’t hurt to have help. That’s why he’d called ahead and asked Bill and Ellen to keep an eye out for someone who might want to partner up with someone like him.

Ellen promised to keep and eye out and put in a good word for him. The whole conversation felt awkward and weird on his part, but he didn’t know how else to go about it.

He bee-lined for the bar, walking around until he found an empty stool. He spotted Ellen pouring drinks for some other hunters and waved at her. She gave him a quick nod and finished her work before walking over. “What it’ll be, Winchester?”

“Jack Daniels,” he said.

“Coming right up,” she said, getting him his drink quick before she was called over to serve another hunter.

John sipped on his drink, scanning the room. There was a blonde that looked to be in her late thirties playing a hand of cards with some guys across the bar. She was attractive. Seemed tough too, in a worn leather jacket and tattoos on her hands. But she also seemed loud. He could hear her laugh, across the room, over the chatter and the music. And it sounded like a dying vamp.

“John Winchester?”

He whipped his head over to see a young woman smiling demurely next to him, leaning her elbow on the bar.

“The John Winchester?” she asked with a smirk as her green eyes locked on his brown ones.

“Do I know you?” he asked gruffly. He didn’t recognize her.

She shook her head and then gestured with her chin to the empty stool next to him. “This seat taken?”

“Guess it is now,” he murmured as she already started sitting.

“Hey, Abbot,” Ellen appeared out of nowhere with a smirk of her own. “What’ll it be?”

“Wild Turkey on the rocks,” she requested, stripping her jacket off and revealing tone arms in a low-but tank top. “And two shots of bourbon.”

Ellen gave the other woman a wink and quickly poured out the order before disappearing again.

The woman deftly slid one of the shot glasses towards him and lifted her own to her lips. “Bottoms up, Winchester!”

He was more than confused at the way this interaction was going. But he wasn’t going to say no to some bourbon. So, he tossed back the shot as she did and then swallow the rest of his Jack Daniels while she smoothly took down her whiskey.

“I’ve heard a lot about you since I rolled through here last night,” she said, smacking her lips. “All good. Bill says you’re one of the best out there. Ellen says you’re good people, too.”

“Don’t know what I did to make her think that,” John quipped. “Wish I could say I’ve heard anything about you. But I don’t even know your name.”

She chuckled. “Dana Abbot.” She put out her hand for him to shake.

Her skin felt smooth as he touched her hand, but he could tell she’d held a gun and she had a nice tight grip. “John Winchester. But you knew that.”

She nodded. She then signaled to another bartender for another round of shots. She slid one to him and asked, “So, what brings you to The Roadhouse – the drinks or the conversation?”

He chuckled and threw down his shot as she did. “The booze comes first, gotta say. I’m not much for small talk. What about you? Drinks or conversation?”

“In order, it goes, booze, music, and hustling pool,” she said with a grin. She pointed to a table by the jukebox with her thumb behind them and said, “Just won two hundred bucks off those poor suckers because no man thinks a girl can beat them at a game that uses sticks. Bet you half of them don’t know how to use the ones attached to their bodies.”

John couldn’t help but snort at the idea. “So, which one brings you over to me?”

She didn’t answer right away. She planted her feet on the railing at the lower end of the stool and bend over the bar. John got a peak of her bubble butt in her tight jean shorts. She sat back down with her hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle of Wild Turkey. She poured some into their empty glasses and put it back. “Well, we started with booze. And I ain’t here to hustle you.”

“Then what?” he asked, watching her thick brunette hair curl around her shoulders as she rang her fingers through the strands of brown and gold.

“For the fourth reason hunters come through here,” she said, taking another gulp from her drink.

“That is?” he questioned her, not looking away from her lips wet with a drop of whiskey. He wanted to lick it off.

Her expression grew sultry as she licked that drop of whiskey off her lower lip with her pink tongue and said, “To find a hunting partner.”

He’d be an idiot not to catch the double meaning. But he really took her in and couldn’t imagine she’d want to pair off with him of all people. She couldn’t be older than Dean, for one thing. And she was beautiful. Creamy skin, long hair, twinkling eyes, and perfectly kissable lips. Her curves were perfect and soft looking too. He wouldn’t mind sinking into them. And the way her twinkling eyes were looking at him now make his cock twitch.

“And I meet your standards for a hunting partner?” he questioned, taking a sip of his drink. “Girl like you could have your pick.”

“Your reputation precedes you as a hunter,” she said. Her eyes took him up and down. “And I caught sight of you when you walked in and liked what I saw.”

As flattered and horny as he was, John Winchester sometimes had to question the gift horse. “Aren’t I a little old for you, sweetheart?”

She tossed her head back and laughed. It sounded like air. Whimsy. “Don’t you know that age is just a number? Especially in this line of work. I already told you I liked what I saw. I’d like to see what’s under the hood too – so to speak. You saying you don’t like what you see?”

“I didn’t say that,” he said quickly, finishing his drink. He almost didn’t catch her signaling for two more shots. “Just—”

“Don’t overthink it, Winchester,” she said. She picked up her glass of whiskey and suddenly twisted to throw her leg over his lap and settle into straddle him, resting her back against the bar. She took a sip of her drink, hovering over the bulge in his pants, obviously knowing it was there. “We both want the same thing here. We’re both consenting adults. Attractive ones too.”

He could hardly form words with her tight little body resting on his thighs. Her perky breasts in her thin tank top were almost right in his face. And he could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. “I guess we could agree on that.”

“I got word on a possible job in Abilene,” she said, idly running her hand down his chest. “I have a bike, and I hear you got a big… truck. We could take off in the morning. I actually specialize in research and reconnaissance. And I’m pretty damn good backup. I hear you usually go solo, but I think we could work as partners. What do you say?”

John couldn’t hold back the groan in his throat when she shifted up on his lap until her center was pressing right down on his hard cock in his jeans. He planted his large hands on her hips to hold her still against him. He wanted to lift her onto the bar top and have her right then and there. But he held himself back. Instead, he grunted, “I guess we could give it a shot.”

She smirked and down the rest of her whiskey. She then twisted her thin torso so she could pick up the shots next to them. She handed one to him and held hers to her smiling lips. “Well, why don’t we toss these back and take our partnership for a test run in your truck?”

He answered her by simply tossing his shot back and digging his wallet out to slam a few bills on the bar. He held her hips to his as he stood from his seat, making her giggle. But he had to let her down and let her pick up her jacket before he practically mugged her out of The Roadhouse to the back where he parked.

He hadn’t bothered to lock his car, so he easily opened the door and planted her cute little butt on the seat. And now, he finally planted his lips on hers. It was like electricity.

She seemed to agree by the small whimpers pouring from her mouth into his as her tongue explored his teeth. Her deft hands pulled him closer by his jacket and her toned legs wrapped around his hips. Her butt scooted to the very edge of the driver’s seat, so she’d be half dangling if not for her grip around him. He thrust forward, grinding his tented jeans against the heat of her center. She let out a whimper and angled her hips to grind into him.

“I can feel your Winchester in your pants,” she said with a self-indulgent chuckle as she dragged her lips to his ear and sucked on his earlobe. He groaned embarrassingly loud. She smiled into his neck and dug the heels of her boots into his glutes, pulling him closer to her. She reached down and undid the button and zip of her shorts. She grabbed one of his hands and pushed it down her shorts and panties – right against her already wet slit.

“Feel how wet I am for you,” she practically growled as she bit into his lower lip. And he could. His fingers were already soaked, and she felt so slippery and silky and warm. “I start soaking my panties the minute I saw you, sexy as hell, walking into Roadhouse.”

John groaned, feeling like he was gonna implode. He buried his face into her neck, nibbling and kissing her pale skin. His body came alive and he started moving purposely. He fumbled to find her clit at the top of her pussy and press into it to make her loose control like she was forcing him to. It paid off when her hips impulsively thrust out closer to his touch.

“Those jeans look mighty tight on you right now,” she said as her deft fingers started tugging at his button and zip. “Can I check out your gun, pretty please?”

He grunted into her neck. “Be careful – it’s loaded.”

She giggled playfully into the night air and pulled out his hard cock, automatically stroking it up and down with her capable hand. She circled the head with her palm and massaged his balls. He was always one to play fair, so he dipped his finger into her throbbing hole. He kept it shallow and teasing, up to the second knuckle. When they came, he wanted it to be while he was inside of her.

“Fuck I need you inside me,” she moaned wantonly. The sound went right to his cock, that jumped in her hands like a dog answering a command. “Just fuck me already, Winchester.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled deeply. He leaned away from her enough to yank her jean shorts and panties completely off her legs and shove his jeans and boxers down his thighs, with the help of her pushing feet. He started searching his dash for a condom. She gave a saucy wink and already held one up for him.

“Hunters are always prepared.”

As soon as the latex was rolled on his length, he was aiming his cock head for her pussy and sliding in without ceremony. They both let out raucous groans, blending in with the noise of crickets around them. John had to stay still for a minute. Just to really pause and take in the feeling of being inside someone so tight and wet. She felt like sinful velvet.

“Agh!” she cried out, her mouth dropped open and eyes clenched shut as she threw her head back. “Fuck, I feel so full!”

Her walls were already hugging every inch of his cock and he just wanted to start fucking her with abandon. “Fuck!”

Her hands curled around the back of his neck, teasing his salt and pepper hair with her short nails. She tugged his face to hers and slide her tongue into his mouth against. He crushed her into his chest, pulling her thighs up around his hips and throwing himself into her kiss. His eyes opened and he saw hers wide and looking right at him. With lust and hunger. Silently begging him to just really fuck her.

So, he did. He slowly slid out of her cunt about halfway and then plunged back in. She gasped sharply into his mouth and gripped him with her hands and strong thighs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his fingers into her flesh and started thrusting into her without care for anything but their pleasure. She felt like silk and sin and pure sex.

She whimpered into him, eyes locked on his, and thrust her hips down to meet his cock with every thrust. She showed every moment of pleasure she felt on her face as he watched her mouth drop open with gasps and moans and her brow furrow together as her cunt clenched around his cock.

“Ugh, oh fuck, oh fuck,” she panted, gripping the seat with one hand and his hair with the other while she half-rid his cock. “So fucking good. Fuck me, I’m gonna cum!”

He was glad to hear it. Because one thing he hadn’t considered when he decided to try to find a ‘hunting partner’ was the fact that it had been a while for him. He could already feel himself starting to lose it. And he didn’t want to be humiliated by losing it before she did. She was still looking right at him, and he could see the pleasure mounting within her. He hoped to nudge things along and see her totally fall apart.

He reached down blindly, pressing his thumb into her engorged clit and roughly swiping over it. And no hunt or victory could be as satisfying as the way her face contorted when she started to cum on his cock with a loud cry and tight spasm all throughout her body, including her already vice-like pussy.

“Oh my—AH!”

Finally free to lose himself, John started to hammer into her. He wrapped his arms totally around her and held her to his chest as his orgasm took over. He sprayed his cum into the condom, her still pulsating walls pulling it all from his body. He slammed flush with her and stayed there as he choked and groaned into her neck.

When the climax waned, the crickets were joined by their heavy panting. After a beat of silence, she pressed a kiss to his sweaty neck and chuckled again. “I think this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more with this. If anyone likes it.


End file.
